Clarissa Aelmora
History Born to a human mother (Jessica Farun) and an elf father (Rassling Aelmora) Clarissa never really felt at home in the strict military family on her mother's side or the distant elves of her dad's. However her mother at least tried to make her company feel like a home to Clarissa and so she spent most of her time hanging around the outskirts of the military camps and fortresses that her mother was assigned to. As she grew older the outskirts slowly got further and further away from the safety of the camps and walls and into the mountains and forests beyond the realm of Lastwall. The more time she spent out there the more comfortable she felt, the flora, fauna Nanuq, (her wolf companion) and her own mind were her company and with their company she learned how to survive and fight. Although the time she spent with her mother lessened Clarissa still felt obligated to help her out and enlist for the army as a scout when she got old enough. Distinguishing her self with some key information on numerous orc raids she was recruited to a special small unit. Race: Half-Elf Class: Ranger Level: 10 Alignment:Neutral Good Deity: Weight: 160lbs Height: 6'2 Skin: Olive Eye Colour: Purple Hair Colour: Platinum Blonde Age: 24 Hit Points: 84 Hero Points: 3/3 Speed: 30 feet Theme: Elf Alt Theme: Ranger Languages: Common, Elven, Feats: Eleven Immunities immmune to sleep +2 enchatments Keen senses +2 to perception Dual minded +2 to will save Low light vision see twice as far in low light Elf blood elf and human Multi-talented to FC's ranger+fighter Track +3 to track Wild Empathy Archery Style combat Endurance Hunters Bond Woodland Stride Swift Tracker Boon Companion Point blank shot +1atk & dmg in 30 ft Rapid shot Fire +1 max bab shot all shots -2 Precise shot no-4 to shoot into melee Deadly aim -3 to atk +6 to dmg Clustered Shots: add all attacks up before applying dr point blank master: shoot while threatened for free Manyshot (faa) first attack 2 arrows Favoured enemy +4 Humanoid orc Favoured Enemy +4 Undead Favoured Enemy +2 Human Favoured Terrain Forest, Mountain Evasion: a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Gear Efficent Quiver 6 Adamantine blanch Cold Iron blanch 6 Ghost Salt blanch Silver blanch 60 Durable Arrows (in quiver) Cloak of elvenkind +2 3comp logbow (in quiver) +1 studded darkleaf Arrowmasters Bracers 5/ magic against ranged +1 deflection +20 insight to one ranged attack 1/day Boots of cat: always take minimum damage from a fall. Always land on feet abundant ammo wand 10 Javelin (in quiver) 2 Gladius(in quiver) 2 short Sword (in quiver) 1 Machete (in quiver) Big Book of Basic Magic 2 Rapier (in quiver) 1 Longbow (in quiver) 1 Greatsword (in quiver) 1 elven branched spear (in quiver) 1 Longspear (in quiver) Incense for visualization of the body (4) Rangers kit Deluxe dungeoneering Spells Level 1: 3 (Gravity Bow) (Air Bubble) (longshot) Level 2: 2 (cats grace) (Visualization of the body) Level 3: 1 ('B'lessing of the mole) = Wolf Companion = Nanuq the grey wind Level 10 SIze: Large Speed:50ft AC:+8 Nat armour +3 dex +1 dodge Attack bite +18 (1d8plus trip+10) Low light vision, Scent HP:65 Feats Weapon Focus nat bite Power Attack Stealthy Evasion dodge Spells Greater Magic Fang +4 (Permanent) Items Headband of Vast Intelligence +2 Skills Category:Character Category:Female